


The Aftershow

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arthritis, Family, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Sadie invites Barb to the next concert.





	The Aftershow

Barb's draped across the couch when Sadie slips through the front door, idly flicking through channels. She's still in her uniform.

"Hey."

She jumped, then lit up. "Hiya, sweetie! How'd the show go?"

"Good, good." Sadie perched herself on the couch next to her. "Anything good on?"

Barb held the remote out. "Nope."

Sadie takes it and sets it down between them. It's dark in the house, but she doesn't feel tired quite yet. "Mr. Universe is gonna see about getting us a gig in Beach City." She fiddles with her thumbs. "You can come if you want."

The older woman smiles. "I'd love to! Maybe I can see 'bout gettin' some after-concert snacks around- if it's okay with you and your little friends, of course."

"Promise not to put any silly smiley faces or messages on them?"

"Promise."

"Then snacks are okay." Sadie scooches over, pressing twenty or so buttons with her thigh as she reaches over to hug Barb. "Thanks for... well, for trying to give me space, Mom. It means a lot."

Barb flinches. "Knee, honey. That's the bad knee."

She quickly pulled back, hands up. "Sorry, sorry!"

"S'no biggie, kiddo." She turns slightly and opens her arms. "Let's try it again."

This time works, but there's a niggling worry in Sadie's belly as she pulls back. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"How long are you gonna have to wear that knee brace?"

Barb's face crumples. "Oh, honey, it's not like that."

"It's just..." Sadie stumbles to find the words. "You've been wearing it all the time, pretty much. How long do you really need that kind of support?"

"Sadie..." She pats her leg firmly. "This isn't gettin' better. I'm never  _not_  gonna need the support."

"But-"

She shook her head. "It's a family thing. My Ma had it too." Barb reaches out to pat her on the shoulder. "Now, that doesn't mean anything dangerous. I just need a little help keepin' my weight off it, is all. Might get a cane in a couple years."

"Oh..." The girl stared at her lap, unsure of how to feel. Her mother had always been an overwhelming force in her life. She still was. It was hard to see her as someone who had to deal with things like arthritis. "You never told me that."

"Ah, s'no biggie." Barb patted her chest. "Yer Mom is tough."

"I know," Sadie promises, smiling just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Barb. It's a mix of her voice (I love her VA as Carol in OK K.O.!) and that she's learning and listening to her daughter. And I love Sadie too! So it was the best of both worlds to write fluff for them!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
